The field of the invention is rotors for generators or motors, and particularly, rotors having damper bars which provide support for the coil portion.
In the manufacture of electrical rotors, it is common practice to employ steel bars in a rotor for the purpose of supporting the end turns of a rotor coil. Considerable cost savings could be effected in the manufacture of these rotors if the coil support members are replaced with the damper bars and still provide for coil support.
While damping conductors are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,181 as extending beyond rotor laminations, the prior art is devoid of teaching their use in supporting a wound coil. The space between the end ring and the laminations in U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,181 functions as a centrifugal fan. However, the damping bars do not extend beyond the main rotor body for improved circulation of cooling air. Neither does the rotor assembly described in this patent offer the improved flux density at the end turn regions.